A cold and nice day
by Elzeta123
Summary: In the news they said it was going to be a cold day, despite that, in a little apartment, a couple of witches can feel the warm in their hearts. My first fic, a little cute fluff of Sukko, Hope you like it!


Even with every blanket they have to warm in their little apartment, Sucy could still feel the cold in all her body; the news say the today's prediction was going to be the coldest day in all the year.

Sucy didn't have the strength (and the mood) to get out of the bed and getting something to eat for breakfast, even if her stomach was suffering for it, she just wanted to be there, in her bed, with her girlfriend, cuddling and feeling the warm of her body until she didn't remember what is the meaning of "Winter", "Cold" or "Freeze"

Sucy, with her eyes still closed, was looking for her little guinea pig for all over the place with a hand. Unsuccessful of her attempts, she let out a groan and opened her eyes, discovering that Akko wasn't in the bed, she was alone in the room; everything seems to be calm and in silence.

Sucy didn't like that silence.

Ok, she knows she likes when the things are calm, and when Akko puts her "Akko mode" on, she just wanted to put adhesive tape in all her mouth just to shut her up; but now she just wanted to know: where is that dunce? Why is not with her in their bed? And how can she got out of the bed with this weather?! Seriously, she can even see how the birds were shaking of cold in the window right now.

That actually amused Sucy because of how stupid those birds looked.

She imagined at Akko shaking of cold like those birds; that is what she gets for letting her alone freezing.

Sucy let out a mocking laugh, until she smelled something…. Delicious coming from the door of the room

The door opened, and she saw Akko, with her hair still messy, and with a plate of pancakes and a plum tea

"Oh, you wake up, did you sleep well sleepyhead?" Akko said, with a cute smile -"I bring you breakfast"

-"Come here right now, I'm freezing here"- Sucy said with a grumpy face

-"Hey, at least give me some compliment for making your breakfast no?- Akko said , making an adorable pouting face meanwhile she was making her way to the bed and putting the little table with the breakfast in their girlfriend's legs

After a couple of minutes, Sucy asked:

-"Since when you are getting out of bed before me?" Sucy drank some of the tea and continued -"Is this some kind of miracle or what?"

"Very funny Sucy, Ha Ha" Akko said sarcastically, and swelling her chest with pride,she answered -"Actually, I waked up early because I know you don't like this season, and, being the considered girlfriend I am, I made some delicious breakfast for the most beautiful girl in the world because-"

-"You waked up first because you needed to go to the bathroom, and you make me breakfast because you wanted some compliment right? - Sucy interrupted her girlfriend's proud speech

-"…..yes." Akko answered, sadly, making her chest deflate like a balloon

-"Well, if I have to say something..." Sucy said, meanwhile she was finishing the meal and letting the other things in the bedside table of her side -"It was delicious, thank you Akko"

Sucy gave Akko a little kiss on the cheek, making Akko blush from the action of her girlfriend

-"Y-You are welcome Sucy, I always loved to make breakfast for you, you know?"

-"Yes. And that's why, I'll give you a little gift"

-"A gift from you!? I hope this time will not be snak-!"

Akko was interrupted by a kiss in the lips; Akko was surprised, but in a few moments she corresponded, making the kiss in a one more passionate, and with their love, they melted every freezing part they had in their bodies and hearts until they forgot this day was supposed to be the coldest day in all the winter.

 **And that's it! My first fanfic! I have this idea in my mind for a long time, so I tried to do something good, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Write something in a foreign language is something difficult, if there are some orthographic mistakes I apologize.**

 **For a little context, this fanfic is after the actual series, after Sucy and Akko graduate from Luna Nova, and they share an apartment in England.**

 **This is the first time I actually write something for fun, if I have more ideas, I can do more (Actually that's not a problem), but maybe not for LWA, I can't promise anything.**

 **Anyways, Thanks for reading, Have a good day and see you next time!**


End file.
